


Broken Promises

by That_Supernatural_Fan



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Baby, F/M, Father!Dean, Fluff and Angst, Heavy Angst, Mother!Reader, Sad Ending, Uncle Sam, right in the feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-26
Updated: 2015-10-26
Packaged: 2018-04-28 08:10:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5084575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/That_Supernatural_Fan/pseuds/That_Supernatural_Fan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You and Dean end up having a baby together. But it doesn't go to plan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Broken Promises

You didn’t mean to forget about your birth control pills. You and the boys were busy hunting demons over so many states that you just forgot about them – they were the last thing on your mind. Your world was just hunting, drinking, sleeping.

One night you and Dean had a bit too much to drink at some sleazy bar. Dean slurred something to Sam about not going back to the motel for a few hours, and together the two of you stumbled back to a bit of privacy. The next week, after a few days of nausea, you took a pregnancy test and found you were pregnant. You were terrified more than anything – the idea of a baby; your baby, Dean’s baby. You knew you couldn’t raise a child into the life you lived. A hunter with children never ended well. You’d all learnt that over the years.

You told Dean when you went on a supply run with him. He was driving Baby and you were sat beside him. You ended up just blurting it out, unable to keep it to yourself. Dean looked at you smiling; he thought you were joking. But when he saw the pained expression on your face he pulled over on the side of the road. 

“What did you say?” He murmured, looking at the steering wheel.

“I’m pregnant, Dean.” You whispered. “I’ve already taken a test.” 

Dean shook his head and laughed nervously, running his hand through his hair. “You’ve got to be kidding me.”

He got out of the car and slammed the door, making you flinch. He walked to the front of the car and you watched him start to panic, his chest heaving and his shock illuminated by the car headlights. You stepped out of the car slowly and stood in front of him.

“I can just go, disappear. You won’t hear from me again.” You muttered, wrapping your arms around yourself. 

Dean turned to you, looking horrified at the idea. “You think I just want you gone?”

“Well… Hunting’s your life Dean… I can’t ask you to give that up.”

“The kid’s mine, right?” He asked.

You blinked at him, confused. “Of course, I haven’t slept with anyone else. What the Hell do you take me for?”

“Well then we’ll both leave the business.”

“Just like that?” You asked, a little unsure. “You’d stop hunting this second?”

Dean stepped forward, looking down at you. “I don’t want to end up like my dad… I don’t want our kid to end up like me.”

“Are you sure?” You croaked, wiping quickly at your eyes.

“I’m sure.” He said wrapping his arms around you so your head rested against his chest. “We’re gonna be okay. I promise.” 

Dean kept his promise. Only a few months later he’d completely baby-proofed the Bunker. Taken a spare room apart and converted it to a nursery. They made the Bunker look more modern, updated some things, making it a little more ‘homey’. They did a few simple hunts to pass time, trying to ease out of the hunting life. Sam, surprisingly, decided to quit too. You knew they both couldn’t quit cold turkey, they didn’t know life without it. But they tried for you.

Cas told you and Dean the sex of your baby by accident. You were four months pregnant and you were all sat together watching a movie. You were resting up against Sam with your legs across Dean’s lap. You were halfway through the movie when you noticed Cas staring.

“You okay there Cas?” You asked eating a piece of popcorn. 

“Your baby’s soul.” He began, a line appearing between his eyebrows. “It’s interesting to see it connected so closely with another. The connection between mother and child is one of the strongest bonds.”

“You rubbed your small bump, smiling. “I can’t wait to meet them.”

“He can’t wait to see you either.”

You head snapped up, you looked at Dean and then at Cas. “He!? You said he!? It’s a boy!?” You cried.

“Cas.” Dean snapped. “We wanted it to be a surprise.”

“Screw you Winchester. You wanted it to be a surprise.” 

“I still get the $20 though, right? I did win the bet.” Sam smiled.

“Yeah yeah.” Dean murmured.

“A little boy.” You whispered. “We’re having a little boy, Dean.”

He smiled at you. “He’s gonna have your nose.”

Dean wasn’t wrong. He had your nose, but he certainly had Dean’s mouth and green eyes, just like you’d hoped.

You were completely in awe as you stared at your son in your arms. The beeping of the hospital machines around you barely even reached your ears. You were both just so wrapped up in your tiny baby boy. 

“What are you gonna call him?” Sam asked from the doorway, a cup of coffee in his hand.

You smiled at Dean who was sitting beside you. “Robert Samuel John Winchester.” 

“Is it long enough?” Sam chuckled. 

“Don’t complain, your name’s in it.” Dean snapped. 

“Thanks Dean.” Sam grinned. 

“You wanna hold him, Dean?”

You’d never, in all the time you’d known him, seen his lips curl into as big a smile as they did when he took Robert into his arms. 

Everything was going perfect. You had all settled into having a baby in the Bunker. The night feeds, the diaper changing, the crying. Dean was doing better than expected, but then again, he had experience from Sam when he was young. Sam was great with Robert, and you knew he was going to be a great father someday. Cas stopped by now and then to check up on everyone - especially Robert. Cas always kept a close eye on him, feeling at ease knowing Robert was healthy and happy.

But everything came crashing down soon enough, when Robert was six months old. The irony wasn’t lost on you – six months seemed to be like the family curse, if you considered what had happened to Sam. 

You and Dean took Robert to a small park, celebrating having him for half a year. You were still amazed at that point, to have the life you dreamed of, with none other than Dean Winchester. 

You had Robert in a baby swing. Dean was pushing him gently, pulling funny faces to make him laugh, and you could see it was working – Robert was giggling and clapping his hands at his father. These moments, the normal moments between the two were your favorite. You took a few action shots on your phone, as it was the only way you could get a picture of Robert smiling. He wasn’t a fan of photos.

As you sat beside the two you saw a figure walking towards you, a hat covering most of his face. He was dressed up in typical Hunter gear, plaid and all.

“Excuse me?” The man called out. “Are you Dean Winchester?” 

Dean looked at you and then at the man. “I’m sorry, do I know you?”

“Can I have a word with you?” 

Dean stood up slowly, reaching into his back pocket for his knife out of instinct, but it wasn’t there.

“Stay here.” He murmured to you. Dean approached the man carefully and you took Robert out of the swing, holding him close to you. Robert cooed in your arms, his eyes focusing on his dad.

Dean and the man spoke for only a few seconds before he turned back to you, looking terrified. You heard him call your name, looking at something behind you.

You turned and before you could even react you felt a fist connect with your jaw. Robert was snatched from your arms as you fell, and when you hit the ground you looked up into the black eyes of a Demon. Robert was crying in the its arms, trying to push it away from him. He was reaching down for you.

The demon’s lips curved into a terrifying smile as it looked down at you, and you realised with horror that it was about to disappear with Robert, with your baby. But before it could, it’s eyes sparked and it’s face contorted with shock and pain. You leapt to your feet and grabbed Robert before the demon fell, hugging him tightly. Robert clung onto you, crying into your neck. When the demons corpse fell, Cas was stood behind it. 

“Cas?” You breathed, trying to keep yourself calm. Cas looked behind you and you remembered.

Dean. 

You spun around and saw the other demon stand there looking at the body of it’s friend, Dean was facing you on his knees, hanging his head. Cas was behind the demon in a second and finished it off before it could disappear. The screams of pain made you flinch, but the second demon was dead in seconds too.

Dean still hadn’t moved.

Cas looked down at Dean and you could see the terror on his face. You rushed over to see a knife protruding from his back, blood soaking into his jacket.

“Dean!?” You screamed, kneeling in front of him, Robert still holding onto you tightly. You raised Dean’s head gently to see his eyes were half lidded, but that he was still alive. “Cas, help him!” 

Cas knelt down behind him and you heard Dean grunt in pain as Cas pulled out the knife. You saw a faint glow behind him and then Dean blinked and looked up at you, more alert now. 

“Are you okay?” You sobbed, horrified at how close you’d come to losing Robert and Dean. He didn’t respond, he just wrapped his arms around you and Robert, bringing you in close. 

Robert grabbed onto the collar of Dean’s jacket, and Dean took him from you, holding him to his chest. “It’s okay little guy. You’re safe.” He whispered, kissing Robert’s forehead. 

“Thank you, Cas.”

He looked down at you. “There’s no need to thank me. Robert was in distress. I’m glad I came.”

“I thought I lost you.” You whimpered, cupping Dean’s cheek.

“I’m okay.” He murmured. “You got hit…” He wiped some blood from the corner of your mouth.

“It doesn’t matter. Dean, demons haven’t tired this before-”

“I know. But we’ll be okay. I promise.”

Dean didn’t keep that promise.

You were both so terrified to leave the Bunker with Robert. Sam and Cas tried to coax you to leave but neither of you could do it. You were petrified that something was going to happen to him. 

Dean would sit up some nights and watch Robert sleep, like he needed to know that his son was safe, even though he knew nothing could get in the Bunker. You could see he was getting miserable and exhausted, and so were you. 

You knew you couldn’t carry on doing this.

One night when you had persuaded Dean to get to bed, you both laid awake, your back pressed against his chest.

“We can’t keep doing this.” You whispered.

You heard him sigh. “I know.”

“We can’t raise him like this, Dean… He needs a life where he’s not afraid. Where he doesn’t know about demons or monsters.”

Dean paused and wrapped his arms around you a little tighter. “Do you think we could… Let him go?” 

“We’re gonna have to.” You replied, your voice cracking. “It’s what’s best for him, not us.”

“I guess the quicker we do it the easier it will be…” 

“It’s not going to be easy anyway.”

“I know.” He murmured kissing your hair. “I know.”

The next morning you asked Cas to get Robert in the evening and take him somewhere safe, somewhere where no one would know him as a Winchester. Take him to an adoption agency where he’d take on a different name. No more Robert Samuel John Winchester. 

You spent the whole day together, one last moment as the family you gotten used to, the family you loved. You watched Robert’s favorite movies, ate his favorite food, and for a few moments you forgot you were giving him up and just enjoyed it. Enjoyed the family moments you weren’t going to have anymore. When you were watching the last movie, Sam joined you, getting his own little moment with Robert. Robert loved cuddles with Uncle Sam. 

When the credits started to roll it hit you; that you weren’t going to be a mother anymore. That Robert wasn’t going to be there when you woke up the next morning. After a few minutes of hesitation, Dean finally called for Cas. When Cas arrived, Sam gave his last goodbye to Robert and even he couldn’t hide his tears. Dean held you and Robert, getting his last family hug, and when you heard Dean sniff you couldn’t hold back tears. You gripped each other a little tighter. 

Robert turned to you and babbled some nonsense, and you gave him a small teary smile. He looked at you confused and kissed your cheeks where you were crying, like you did with him when he hurt himself. ‘Kiss away the pain’ is what you told him.

You and Dean held him for what felt like hours, but could have only been a few minutes. You both gave your last kisses to him and passed him to Cas.

“I’ll watch over him. I’ll make sure he’s safe.” Cas reassured. You looked at Robert one more time before turning away, not wanting to see him vanish with your baby. 

When you heard the flutter of his wings you knew he was gone.

“I’m so sorry.” Sam mumbled to you both, wiping at his eyes. Neither you or Dean didn’t answer him, and you were still looking away from them both.

Dean rested his hand against your back. “Are you ok-?”

You walked out before he could finish the sentence.

“You should speak with her…”

“And say what!?” Dean snapped. “I’m sorry we had to give up our child to keep him safe? I’m sorry that we can’t watch our son grow up? I’m sorry I wasn’t a good enough father?”

Sam nodded and swallowed hard. “I have no idea what you’re going through Dean but… You both need each other more than anything right now..”

Dean’s expression softened. “I’ll go and look for her.”

He found you standing outside of the nursery, looking inside at the things that all needed to go.

“Y/n, don’t do this to yourself.” He sighed, standing behind you.

“Shut up.” You whispered. “Just… Shut up.”

Dean stayed quiet for a moment, not sure what to say. “Do you wish that we didn’t do it?”

You turned to him. “I regret it… But I don’t take it back. He’s better off with another family.”

“He was our responsibility.” Dean said softly.

“Then I guess we weren’t great parents.” You cried.

Dean took you in his arms. “No we were great parents. We just… We weren’t living the life to start a family. I’d rather him be safe then… End up like Sam and I. He’ll be okay.”

“But will we be okay?” You asked.

“We will. I promise.” 

 

Extended/Alternate Ending (Just pure angst):

Dean didn’t keep that promise either.

It just wasn’t the same after he was gone. Dean was trying to let go when you just couldn’t. You couldn’t let go of someone you’d loved so much. Someone you were supposed to protect, keep safe, teach. You knew it wouldn’t help, but you couldn’t help but keep photos of him, one of his stuffed bears, even a few of his clothes.

Dean couldn’t stand to watch you wallow. He couldn’t stand to watch you cry over Robert’s things. And slowly, day by day, you felt him grow further away from you. Eventually, he stopped sleeping in your room, and you’d wake up to find him stuffing empty bottles away with his eyes red and skin blotchy.

You rarely talked, but if you were honest you preferred it when you didn’t. Whenever either of you opened your mouths you couldn’t seem to find anything other to do than argue. And that, that was bad. Sam would end up locking himself away in the library until you’d slammed your bedroom door shut and Dean had screamed yourself hoarse.

It was months after you’d given Robert away, and you were sat in your room after screaming at Dean when you realised you couldn’t carry on like this. You loved Dean, but this constant fighting wasn’t healthy. It was ruining both your lives.

You didn’t have a lot – hunting never gave you much of an opportunity to collect things – but what little you did have was thrown into a bag quickly, packed alongside Robert’s bear and one of his onesies.

Dean was sat on the couch when you walked out of your room, and Sam was just emerging from the library. “What’s with the bag?”

You opened your mouth to explain – he deserved to hear something – but nothing came out. Instead you just shook your head and went for the door.

“Hey!” He called, standing up. “Where – you’re leaving?”

You turned back to look at him through your tears. “I can’t do this anymore, Dean. I can’t live like this. I can’t live here with you anymore.”

“No…” His face crumpled. “Please don’t go. Don’t leave me. We can work through this, make this better. I promise, just… Please don’t.”

Something tightened painfully in your chest, but you shook your head, gritting your teeth. “You promised me you’d keep Robert safe. And look where we are now.”

“No!” He croaked, trying to walk towards you, stop you from leaving. “I’m sorry. I’m so sorry –“

You closed the bunker door behind you, sealing off his voice as it dissolved into tears before he could see you crying.

“Goodbye, Dean.” You whimpered.


End file.
